FIRST LOVE
by Con24aleja
Summary: you can never forget your first love, both hinata and sasuke knew that. However that doesn't mean you can't find someone else to love with that same intensity. Hinata spends the day remembering the reasons she loves Sasuke, and why she wants to stay with him for the rest of her lives. A sasuhina/naruhina short story. Dont' like? don't read then.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know, why would I write this story if I haven't even finished the other one. Trust me I know! But this was on my mind, and I was actually going to make this into a threesome, but then I was writing and now it's 12:47AM! Maybe tomorrow I'll just make the second final chapter, or who knows just leave this as it is. I really enjoyed it, my first time really doing a small action scene. This a sasuhina one shot, or maybe a naruhina and sasuhina two shot. I don't own these characters, and i'm not a professional writer. ENJOY IT!

Everything was going well, her profession was the best thing she could hope for. After the war, she couldn't tolerate more death, battles, and most importantly losses. Her cousin was taken, way to early from life. He didn't have a chance to enjoy the things in life that makes worthwhile, his confession to Tenten will no longer happen, plans to get rid of the curse mark left behind. It wasn't just her cousin who were gone, but also other kunoichi in the village plus some civilians that didn't get away from the chaos in time. Shaking her head, Hinata let out a sigh and entered the room in front of her. Knocking before opening the door, Hinata entered and smiled while a small hint of a blush appeared. She had matured, let her stutter behind, and grown more sure of herself. The proof of her outfit also showed that she no longer was the timid, quiet, and passive hinata of the past. Her assertiveness came a few months after Neji's funeral, she promised herself she would no longer hide her true feelings and not coward from confrontation. Her outfits no longer were involved in baggy pants and oversized jackets. Throughout her rounds at the konoha medical center, she would be in her doctor outfit that were just right for her body, fitted around her well toned thighs due from all those years of training, nice held bottom. Then the tops would always be to tight around her chest area, and that's after wearing sports bra. During the times the rookie 9 would host some meetings, she would be wearing jeans, and blouses that exposed more skin then she had since she was born. Hinata had not turned a 180 degree change, but her teammates had ogled her like she had grown a third head. She only showed more skin from her arms and neck, and her clothes were more girly thanks to her friend Ino who helped her in the advancement of feeling confident. Now shockingly her biggest obstacle wasn't stuttering, but her uncontrollable blush that would take over whenever she felt embarrassed.

Hinata moved closer to her patient, feeling her cheeks cool down, hoping her blush was starting to disappear. The man in front of her had returned from a one week mission, delivering messages between hokages. She focused on his physique and noted on her pad he had no bruises or signs to have had any troubles. "BYAKUGAN" the chakra pathways seemed to be flowing normal from the chest to every extremity in the body. The veins surrounding her eyes receded and she gave another of her warm smile to the patient. She noticed how he was staring at her chest and looked away with a blush on his face for being caught. Hinata let out a sigh and started to feel uncomfortable. She quickly wrote down some notes for the discharge documents.

"Just make sure to eat regularly and don't exert yourself the first three days, your chakra circulation are fine but there is a low level of it due to the mission. Welcome back and thank you for your service"

Without wasting any more time, Hinata walked out of the room and closed the door. Besides dealing with some men that ogle her, she really enjoyed her job. She can use her abilities for a good purpose besides hurting others. She looked at her watch and noticed there was an hour left before her shift ended. Then her ring caught her attention, the violet stone surrounded from both sides by clear diamonds was still shining as it was the first time her boyfriend now fiancee had given it to her. She felt warm and happy knowing her cousin would be happy for her now. She loved her job, her fiance, her lifestyle. Walking forward onto the next patient, she remembered how her then boyfriend had confessed. They had gone to the outskirts of the village to enjoy the spring weather by sparring near a waterfall. She had hoped they could relax and enjoy time together, but let's be real. Her boyfriend was the avenger of the village, if he wasn't sparring he was either resting or on a mission. The times he spent with hinata, they were 60% sparring, 20% resting in the Uchiha district which was sasuke just staring Hinata tending the garden, cooking, or just talking about her day, basically Sasuke just admiring his girlfriend for being so calm. Then 10% making love in order to keep Hinata at home as well, this made Hinata blush and she could feel her ears heat up a bit.

"Miss doctor, what's wrong? Are you sick as well?" Hinata realized she was still feeling for the kids pulse under her index and middle finger. "Ah no sorry….was just focusing on your heartbeat, feels strong" She cursed herself for letting her mind drift to something inappropriate during her work hours. Nevertheless in front a child! Oh how her boyfrie-FIANCE! Has taken over her mind "_**and body as well.."**_ She shook her head trying to avoid thinking about him anymore. "Miss, you are turning red, maybe you have a fever" the kid tried to reach her forehead, but her hand reached to hinata's chin, she looked cute trying to extend her upper body in order to touch her forehead. Hinata bent a bit over, so the little girl could touch her forehead. The girl's eyes widened and her smile grew "Hmm you feel fine, and your face is turning back to normal, wow you are an amazing doctor you can heal yourself that quick!" Hinata let out a small laugh and nodded. She quickly signed the discharge papers again. "Mika-chan, seems to me that you are fine after your mission. I recommend you keep eating healthy and do regular training, you can become an amazing doctor or kunoichi, I can tell"

Hinata was surprised that the girl jumped off the bed and kept a frown on her face. "Miss doctor I only caught a cat and returned it to the owner, that's not a real mission" Mika put her hands inside her pocket and her shoulders became slumped. Hinata kneeled down and whispered into her ear "mika chan, do you know how skilled a kunoichi has to be in order to be quiet enough and also smart to catch a creature that is very sensitive to noise, between you and me, of all the kids today you are the only one who has passed the mission" The little girls face turned to a shocked one and her smile had returned. "REALLY! OH WOW THAT'S AWESOME" hinata patted the girls head "but remember don't be to loud and don't brag because everyone deserves a chance to become a great ninja" the little girl nodded her head and hugged Hinata's legs. After finishing with the last patient, Hinata started walking towards the dressing rooms in order to change back to her regular clothes. She let her hair out of the braid, and started to take her uniform. She felt a cold breeze and started to shiver for a bit. She hurried in folding her uniform and taking out her white blouse that had a thin string that tied around under her bosom, making it accentuate her bosom and the rest of the blouse would flow over her stomach. She quickly put on her black ripped jeans, ever since Tenten offered one as a gift, Hinata had liked the style of them.

"Hey hinata-chan! Heading out I see" Hinata turned around as she buttoned her jeans closed and smiled to Ino. "yeah just finished for today, how about you? Done for the day?" HInata closed her locker, then sat on the bench trying to put her sandals on. Ino followed the same routine as Hinata by taking off her clothes and folding them. "Yeah, today was so slow for a friday. By the way are you going to the party today?" Hinata started thinking as she closed the last buckle of her sandals, she put her hands behind her back and leaned on them. "Yeah I have to help Shino get everything ready before everyone arrives, I can't believe he proposed to his girlfriend two months ago and he just told me two weeks ago" Hinata stared at the floor growing a bit sad, she shouldn't though because even kiba found out around the same time as her. Then again maybe they have been growing distant. The last 10% of the time she spends with sasuke was mostly trying to convince him to go out and hang with their friends together. He never wanted to interact with anybody, even when naruto and sakura ask and beg he ends up throwing the door in their faces. In the end, he convinces her to stay with him and make love or end up arguing about how she ends up going to the events by herself…..which then leads to angry sex at the end of the night. Hinata leaned forward and started fanning her hand to cool down her warm face. Ino closed her locker and sat next to hinata while tying her shoes.

"Well if any consolation, he told the rest of us three days ago, you know he better than us, he is a quiet reserved guy"

Hinata nodded. "So hinata, the question we are all asking, is your dear fiance sasuke going to attend tonight". Ino was giving her full attention stare, hinata felt that ino was trying to do the mind transfer jutsu. "Well … we talked about it a few days ago but he didn't give me an answer, um ino chan who is asking that question?"

"Everyone, I was texting people throughout the day and it seems it's going to be a perfect attendance unless Sasuke doesn't show up" Hinata's stomach tightened, that means Naruto would be there too. It's been some time since she had seen him. They both got up and started heading out of the hospital. Once they reached outside ino patted her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. They said goodbyes and headed to their own destination. Sasuke was very special to hinata, everyone couldn't see the caring, protective and romantic side of her lover. Even though he focuses a lot in training, when it comes to show his love to Hinata he showered her with it. However nobody really could see that side, because of the fact that he doesn't like to hang out. Hinata hurried her steps towards home, she needed to take a shower and try to convince Sasuke to come with her. She entered her home and took her sandals off. Looking into the living room and kitchen, she couldn't find Sasuke. The last place to check was the yard in the back, the closer she got to the back she could hear punches and cursing going on. She leaned on the wall from the door and she saw him with his regular training black pants. He was punching his training post, he kept doing a series of punches and kicks. Watching him like this, sweating and with a frown on his face reminded her of that day.

"_**Hinata let's spar" It wasn't a question, he had started walking on top of the water near the waterfall. Hinata's hopes of having a romantic day with her boyfriend were finally out the window. She puffed her cheeks, he didn't even ask her. So instead of postponing the inevitable she did a quick jutsu were she kept her training outfit. She decided for shorts and a sports bra. It was only the two of them, nobody would see her. As she hurried to the middle of the river, she saw sasuke's jaw tensed. His eyes slowly went from her eyes and down her body and went back up. "Sasu-sasuke what happened to the spar". She cursed herself for stuttering, she had been doing so well without it, but his gaze makes me so nervous. He closed his eyes and opened them back but this time red eyes were staring at her, he unsheathed his sword and pointed towards her. A wave of thrill went down her spine, down to her core, he looked sexy. She got into her stance and waited until he made the first move. **_

_**They had been sparring for two hours, hinata was panting and leaning more on to her left leg while grabbing her abdomen from the kicks she got from Sasuke. Yet he was standing straight, breathing through his mouth, she only had been able to immobilize his right arm. However this was THE sasuke, he knew how to swing his sword with either hand, he was slower but still as deadly. They were supposed to be relaxing today, she had made sure that she cooked his favorite meals, her hopes were high when he said he wanted to take her to the waterfall, but here they were sparring again! This was not fair, she wanted tenderness today. However, the fact that he treated her like this, made her feel powerful. Everyone would be gentle with her, worried about her, always treading carefully to not hurt her feelings. This is what neji wanted for her, to be strong, to be with someone that would treat her how she deserved and needed. Sasuke had helped her be more confident, his methods were harsh but effective either way. She saw him, he could be tender for a second then harsh the next. Sweat was evident in his forehead, but those lips of his were always a distraction. He knew what to say to get her heated up, both in the sense of anger and also in passion. Sasuke noticed his girlfriend was stuck in her thoughts and took advantage of this, he gripped harder his sword and ran towards her. Hinata noticed how close his sword had come to her shoulder blade, but she was able to bend backwards completely in an arch. She let out a yelp, her abdomen had sent pain, she needed to end this. Kicking her legs up she was able to send the sword away, pushing chakra down to the water she was able to land on her feet again. She loaded her chakra to her left hand and try to hit chest close to his right shoulder. Sasuke read her movements and scoffed angry "hinata don't repeat your attacks…" he leaned towards his left and avoided her infused chakra hand and scowled. That would've hurt a lot. He bent down and swiped at her legs. However she puffed right in front of her eyes, and he got hit full force from the back. He was sent some distance and landed into the water. His back was on fire, what had just happened. Then he remembered quickly, the moment she pushed chakra down the water, it wasn't her pushing herself up, she had made a clone. He broke out of the water and stared at his lover. There were two of them, barely standing, but they were smiling trumphily. He was proud, he had helped in her training, she would no longer be weak and he wouldn't have to worry about losing her. Sasuke and hinata started walking back to shore. Hinata layed down on the ground and was trying to heal her abdomen, it had a nasty bruise of green. Sasuke could no longer stand straight, she had blocked his major chakra points ending the sparring session. **_

"_**Hinata are you happy with me" he stared directly at her, her eyes widened and felt confused. Where did that come from. She tried sitting up again with some difficulty. "Of course I am sasuke…..are you?" He let out a scoff and looked away. That hurt her feelings. "Don't ask stupid questions, if I wasn't I would of been gone a long time" hinata's heart started beating fast, she was used to decipher sasuke's words, she knew he meant that if it wasn't for her, he would of left the village. She is the reason he stayed. "Hinata what I mean is…..would you be okay with someone like me….." she was not understanding him. She touched his shoulder and he used his good arm to hold her hand. She was pleading with her eyes to encourage him to say what he needed to. He let out a sigh, however the light blush on his face caught her off guard. " I don't like hanging with those idiots, i'm not romantic or charismatic… hell i don't know how you fell in love with me….. You are so pure and patient, I understand the things you enjoy doing but ….. I'm not very good, the things I know is death and protection. I can give you love, and protect you but…. I'll try to make you happy as well…."**_

_**Hinata was speechless, he was promising to try for her, then she felt it. The cold band sliding down her finger. He looked from her hand to her eyes. Tears started to go down her cheeks, and she nodded. She hugged him and they fell backwards. Sasuke let out a painful moan, his back was still sore. "Yes sasuke, always yes" they ended up kissing and healed each others wounds. **_

Hinata was pushed back and her forehead was hurting, sasuke had called after her many times but she hadn't answered. So he poked her. She rubbed her sore forehead and stared at him. Sasuke held his position and arched an eyebrow. Then she noticed it, his knuckles were badly bruised, taking a hold of them, she leads them both back to the living room. He followed after her knowing that she would worry if he didn't properly heal them. He was pushed into the sofa and watched her gather her stuff. "How was your day?" hinata quickly got her bandages from the cabinet and kneeled in front of him. "It was okay, most patients were just returning from missions, she started to heal his hands while activating her eyes. He always liked seeing her like this, slightly angry and with her eyes activated, he was starting to get heated. "Why did you hurt yourself like this?" He looked towards the kitchen thinking of the food she had prepared this morning before work, before he found out about the one month mission that dobe gave him. That was the reason he had let out his frustration during training and not to the hokage. He would tell her later today. "I needed to train harder than before, don't want to rely on my jutsus that much" this was a good enough answer since her frowned was no longer there, once the green glow from her hands disappeared she wrapped his hands. She got up and headed to the kitchen to heat up the meal she had prepared, she took a big breath and gave herself a pep talk to get ready for the conversation that would come out. Sasuke could see the tension in her back, she was also ignoring him. "What's wrong hinata"

She let out an eep, it wasn't a question. "Sasuke-kun, today is shino's celebration party for getting engaged". He leaned back into the sofa "uh yeah…" she focused on her hands and continued putting the food on a plate. "We have to go, it's an important event". He got up and walked towards the island table in their kitchen. "It's that dobe going?" she looked away and felt her face heat up. He punched the wall and walked upstairs to their bedroom. She felt the tension, he hated every time she blushed when Naruto was brought into a conversation, sadness overwhelmed her. It didn't make sense, she loved sasuke so much and would never leave him, yet when she thought about naruto her stomach would drop and her chest would hurt, and that stupid blush would consume her face. She followed sasuke, and saw him sitting facing the window away from her.

"Sasuke I don't love him the way you think I do" His shoulders tensed. "But you do love him either way" They both knew that what he had said was true, she hugged him from the back and smelled his neck. " I have you and I would never go back to him sasuke" He turned around and pushed her down into the bed. He started kissing her, grabbing both of her arms above her head. He nipped at her lips and slipped his tongue inside tasting it all. Hinata let out a moan and tried to be freed, however he squeezed her arms hard making her feel pain. He was always like this, rough when naruto was brought up, as in to punish her. Her core started to tingle with anticipation of what was going to come. He leaned back and took her shirt and pants off, and continued kissing down her neck, he summoned a snake to bind her arms together. "W-wa-wait sas-sasuke-kun…" he attacked her lips again, he was feeling her breasts on top of her bra, she had chosen a lacy white bra. Pinching and grinding was to much for hinata, the fact that he was in control and she couldn't do anything was making her so hot. Just the way he spar with her, he would make love, with no mercy. He took her bra off and sucked one of her nipples while his left hand he played with the erect pink nipple. She was panting and trying to free herself so she could touch him.

"Ah sasuke...ah more love" he smirked, she was getting impatient. He knew naruto would never leave her heart, but he would make sure that the idiot would never take her heart or her away from him. He needed to fuck and mark her good, if he was going to that stupid party well then, he will make sure everyone sees she belongs to her. He sucked hard in each breast and down her body. Her legs instantly opened for him, her smell was so delicious and the taste was even better. He bit her inner thighs until a purple mark would stay behind. He took her underwear down, and there it was glistening with her juices ready for him. He slowly licked her clit. "AH SASUKE…..please to-touch me" so he did, licked her clit in circular motions and fingered her at the same time. Impatient as she was, he grabbed both of her thighs and opened them. He inserted his tongue into her pussy. Hinata threw her head back feeling her lover inside her. "Ah… ah..mmmm aaah!" he started rubbing her clit in circles slowly building her up, hinata couldn't hold it anymore, she was very close, Her moans were getting louder and just about when she was ready to explode, sasuke stopped. "Aah …. Sas-sasuke?" she opened her eyes and saw him get rid of his pants and there it was, standing angry and dripping with pre cum was his dick. She blushed and knew she was going to get her hard. He bend her legs were they were next to her head, oh he was going to go deep. "Sasu- aaahh aahhh mmmmm AAAHH!" He slammed into her core over and over again, she was so fucking wet for him. "Fuck hinata…..ngh.. Shit" he kept fucking her, angry with himself for feeling insecure because of that idiot hokage, angry with her for caring for that blonde of a mess, and for that bastard for taking hinata before him. He kept going inside her with force, he needed to feel her hold him, so he dismissed the snake and her hands grabbed his neck and gripped his hair as well, he removed his hands from her legs and grabbed her ass. She was gripping both with her legs and arms now. "Aaah sasu-sasuke….ah mmnm more, aaah give me m-more" Oh he was going to give her all of him, he leaned into her neck and bit her, and pinched her nipples hard. "Aaaahh!...mmm" she loved feeling pain from her lover. "I'm close! SASUKE AAAHHH FUCK I'M CLOSE!" he smirked enjoying hearing her curse, he was close as well. " me too…. Ugh fuck" within two more thrusts they reached their climax and moan together. He collapsed into her chest, both trying to regulate their breathing and coming from their high. She massaged his head while he slowly drifted into sleep.

Hinata looked at the clock in the night stand and noticed they had two more hours before the party. She knew he was jealous, but she couldn't forget her first love. She tried to cover both of them and held dearly onto her fiance "one thing for sure my love, I will never leave you….you've helped me by giving me what I need, not what I wanted.." They both drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't get this out of my head! I feel like this is such a good story that came from a small idea while working out. Maybe it's all in my head and this story actually is just average. I have a feeling I'll write one more chapter and add that naruhina moment. It just hurts my heart to write about naruhina when i love sasuhina so much. I feel like I'm betraying him. But I love the idea of the story and how it all ends well eventually. Thank you for reading, remember I SUCK AT WRITING, ENJOY!

0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hinata felt herself being moved closer towards something warm, she snuggled closer to it and inhaled the scent of pine and something that reminds her of rain. She felt someone caressing her spine with the movements repeating themselves. She knew sasuke had woken up and was trying to bring her back from dreamland. She let out a sigh and whimpered at the idea of leaving the bed. Her legs were sore, even though she got regular shoes to help from being on her feet all the time, it still took a toll on her. "We can stay in bed all night if you want, I don't mind" Sasuke whispered in her before nibbling it, he started licking her neck and continued to the other side. She let out a quiet moan, he got on top of her and forced open her legs. Without any warning, he entered her with such a swift movement, just the same way he would stab her in practice, no patience and with no care about her pain. "Ah!" Her core was pulsing in displeasure, she hadn't been ready. He kept pumping himself without missing a beat, while she had tried to wrap her legs around him in order to make him slow down, it actually helped him to go even deeper. "Aah ...sasu-sasuke...slo-slow down..aah aahh, ple-please" He stared at her with red eyes and a sadistic smirk, she started getting wet just from that look. "Never, mmm….only….I .. can… fuck you like this" He made sure to flip her over and raised her ass up. He reached her breast with his left hand and with his right he would focus on her clit, while thrusting into her without stopping. "On-only you! AAH SAS-SASUKE" she couldn't stop it anymore, he would be gentle and then harsh from a second and vice versa. The idea of her body, mind and soul enjoying the way he treats her always made her feel embarrassed. Her body had gotten used to this kind of treatment that it yearned for it, they hadn't ever done slow love, or vanilla sex as Ino would put it. "Fuck hinata, you're even tighter when you're not dripping wet for me" the dirty talk wasn't even a shocker anymore, this was his way of communicating and she loved it. After a few more thrusts, sasuke flipped her on her side and raised one leg over his shoulder, and there those red eyes were, always looking and remembering every moment they had. Her entire face and neck had turned red from the new position he would take her now, she was so exposed in front of him. She couldn't even grab him. She left her mouth open and gasped every time he entered her, he suddenly leaned down to kiss her. He bit her lips and swirled his tongue inside, then gave her a chaste kiss going back to kneeling in front of her and fixing her leg again on top. Her eyes widened of the realization of what that kissed meant. It was a "get ready, and an I'm sorry" at the same time. She pleaded with her eyes, almost tearing, however that turned him on even more. The fact that he had utter control of her body, and heart. Before she could even mouth anything, he fucked her hard with quick thrusts. "AH AH AH..SASU...WA-WAI….MMM NNGG AH AH" she couldn't handle it, her lower core started to tighten up and noticed she was very close. She grabbed her nipples and pinched them …. hard just like he would. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smiled in victory, making sure to remember this moment where his hinata fell into his mercy and thrived in the pain he put her through. "Fuck, agh hinata...mm" and just as soon as he was about to finish, he played with her clit. "Aaaaah! Mmmm anngg, fuck sasu!" "damn ….. Hinata…" They both reached their orgasm, however sasuke didn't slow down his movements until he was empty of his juices into her. Hinata calmed with her breathing and opened her arms. Just like an obedient puppy, he sought comfort in her embrace and snuggled up to her. She let out a sigh when he pulled out from her, and she felt their mixed juices starting to come out from her. She turned her head once more to look at the time and had a sense of deja vu. She smiled and started running her hands through her love's hair. They had less than an hour and they both definitely needed a shower. She noticed she needed to change the bed's sheets after the two sessions they had. "Mmmmnnggghhhh ….. No" hinata let out a giggle, she tried pushing sasuke off of her, but she only got him to roll him and pulled into her embrace. "Let's go sasuke, it's a special occasion.." she tried to find his stare, but his eyes were still closed. He let out another groan and let her go. She headed towards their bathroom, she made a mental note to pick their dirty clothes after. Turning on the shower and waiting for the water to warm up, she stretched upwards and sideways in order to loosen her muscles. She glanced at the mirror and then headed to enter the shower cubicle, "wait..WHAT!" she almost snapped her neck at how quick she turned to see herself in the mirror one more time. There they were, angry looking hickies all over her breast, neckline and throat. She was going to cry, how was she supposed to wear anything today! No clothes would cover that much unless she wears a turtleneck! She had wanted to wear a dress for the party. Stomping towards the room, sasuke was laying on his side waiting with a smirk. She could vision the devil horns and his devil tail twitching in excitement from his handywork. "yo-YOU'VE NE-NEVER DONE IT THIS B-BAD SASUKE" she yelled in anger, her tears were about to spill, and yet his only reaction was to smile. He walked towards her and picked her up, she tried to punch him but he grabbed her arm. "Let's hurry and shower or we won't go at all" hinata was furious right now, so she kicked him in the stomach, but he didn't even budge anticipating it. He slapped her ass twice, and it got a yelp from her "watch it Hi-na-ta" she couldn't do anything else, so he kicked the door shut.

They were now walking towards Shino's house, sasuke looked like he was dragging his feet while hinata kept fixing her choker band. She had been able to cover the hickies with tons and TONS of makeup, but decided to wear the choker in case. The rest of her dress was a black cocktail dress, that covered her front into a diamond shape but left an opening of her back. It hugged her bosom, body and ass perfectly. Sasuke had given her a look that he was ready to devour her at any moment. Her shoes were pink leather heels with laces that tied by her ankle. Sasuke had decided to wear jeans and a dress black buttoned long sleeve. However, he had decided to rolled his sleeves up to his forearm. Sasuke was starting to dread this party, the idea of being surrounded by them and getting the annoying angry stares and dealing with the snide comments of how terrible he is. He could tolerate that, however the fact that the dobe was going to be there made it impossible to swallow. He hated when hinata had to be near him for any occasion, he wasn't an idiot. They both cared for each other, and the idea that he could lose hinata to that idiot or to anybody boiled his blood. He tucked his fists in his pockets. He will just have to stay quiet and get her drunk as fast as possible in order to leave. Don't get him wrong, Naruto had done a lot in order for him to stay in Konoha, always speaking on his behalf and even pardoning him for the crimes committed only asking for him to be jounin for the village. It was thanks to Naruto that he has all the things he does now, his district, his freedom and his...love.. He smirked while watching hinata fix her choker once more, back then he had disliked her nature but now it was his sanity and what he loved. However with time, he learned that hinata would never forget or dismiss the feelings she had for that blonde idiot. Watching her blush around him was annoying to the point where he was tempted to kill the hokage and risk going to prison. She had told him in a night of arguments that he wasn't the only one who wanted her. He had almost impaled her with his sword…..very close but the hurt in his chest was even greater. That night was the worst, the same but different feeling of pain as to when he lost his family. They had argued over the fact that she had a mission with Naruto that would last a week, it was a year after the war and it was something about gaining trust with the Sound village and only both of them could do it, due to the fact of a hyuuga entering the village with the hero that had brought peace. He had forbade her to go with him, due to the rage and hurt words being thrown he had lied about her being weak and how she hadn't recupare from the war. So in retaliation she barked those words back "_**fine then, i'm too weak for you, then i'll leave with naruto…..you are not the only one who wants me to stay by their side" **_Sasuke let out a groan and swallowed a huge lump that had gathered in his throat. She had walked away, and he didn't see her until after the mission. That whole week was the worst, he had destroyed his house and majority of the training fields. When he heard she was back, he had waited for her to walk up to him and ask for an apology, but she hadn't. Another week went by and he had to swallow his pride and reach out to her. That was the only time he had let out tears together, he asked for forgiveness just one time and everything had been resolved. She had admitted that she will always have feelings for him, and him for her as well. During that mission, hinata had told naruto what had happened, and they both had admitted to caring for another but they wouldn't risk going through another attempt in their relationship. Sasuke came to the conclusion that what they missed from each other was just carnal desires, mostly from naruto's side. Since hinata had genuine feelings for that dobe since she was a kid. He thanked kami for the fact that they had been in a relationship before he even noticed about his own feelings for the violet eye girls, or he would of killed them both. So the fact that every time they were all together, Naruto and Hinata would give each other stares as in a secret message of 'one more time' that's what bothered sasuke more about it. But damn them both if that would happen over his dead body. Hinata was his as much as he was to her. They had reached the house. He itched to grab his sword, but noticed he had only brought a kunai "**better than nothing" **he thought.

It had been almost three hours, and he was actually feeling okay. Hinata had busied herself between Shino and hanging with the girls. The moment Naruto had entered the house, Hinata had just blushed a bit and welcomed them. Besides that, Naruto had given his attention to congratulating Shino and then to Sakura. As long as both kept their distance from each other, then he was able to tolerate the rest of the night. However, asking for this small blessing of keeping them separate, it seemed he needed to be cursed by having Naruto chatter with him the whole night. "So yeah, I wonder how Baa-chan had finished her paperwork if she was always drinking or running away from shizune….hey teme are you listening?" Naruto hit sasuke in the arm and received a glare back. "I'm listening dobe...seems like your dream of a hokage was different from what you expected" Sasuke finished his bottle of beer and set it on a nearby table. Naruto finished his as well and nodded in agreement. "So have you guys decided when the wedding is going to be? By the way i'm the best man right" Naruto pulled his fist up pushing sasuke say the answers he wanted. The avenger rolled his eyes and nodded while looking for his soon to be wife. "Probably close to december, Hinata said something to being close to the day she had lost her mother. Some theory about how her mother's soul comes back during that time" Naruto nodded but his smile seemed force and his eyes drifted somewhere else. "Want another beer teme? Or you want to try a real man's drink how about some sake" Sasuke scoffed, and that was the only thing naruto needed. He smiled and raised his index finger in a message of 'one second' and he was gone looking for a bottle of sake.

Hinata had been in the kitchen trying to find some ice for her drink, it had been getting to hot for a second from being surrounded by her friends. As she turned around, her heart plummeted down to her stomach and she couldn't even think. There he was blonde hair, blue eyes like the sky and that handsome body of his. "Oh um….hey hinata" he raised one of his arms to scratch the back of his head trying to avoid staring too much at hinata's body. She was able to bring back her thoughts, but her chest had such a pressure, she looked around in signs of Sasuke. How horrible she hadn't even done anything and the feelings of guilt started to kick in. "hi naruto…. How are you enjoying the party?" They both awkwardly started to move at the same time, he would move right while she moved right as well to keep the distance as far as possible. "It's going well, I came in to find a bottle for me and the guys to drink" Hinata nodded, they had gone around in circle and she found herself by the exit of the kitchen while naruto was now near the cabinet of the drinks. "You look...beautiful Hinata" she blushed at hearing this, she looked at naruto, he han orange V neck shirt and his black jeans, he looked so handsome. "Tha-thank you naruto, you look handsome as well" Naruto grabbed the bottle and doubted wether he should hug her. It was a custom he has done always to all his friends, right? It would be wrong to not hug hinata just because of the past…..right? He needed to treat everyone the same…..RIGHT? So he sent everything to hell and in three quick steps he was hugging her "it was nice seeing you hinata, it's been a long time" Hinata automatically returned the hug, and then they were both staring at each other one more time. Her core started to warm up and her thighs pressed against each other, her breath started to come out slower as she kept gazing back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. Naruto seen that face many times before, knew what she wanted. He felt tight in his pants and missed those rosy lips that she never stopped biting back then. He remembered how her nipples were the same color of her lips, he just needed one last time to remember. One more time and it would be gone and left behind. Their relationship had been nice and both of them content, but they weren't happy about it. He had feelings for sakura, since he had memory of it, and he could never forget her. But hinata had been there and always helped him from a distance. So they tried to be happy, and they were. Everything was well, they made each other happy and cared, even their sex life was good. But then they noticed that they were missing something, she wanted to become someone else and he didn't want that. He wanted her the same way she always had been, timid, shy and dare he say in always in need of protection. That was selfish of him, because he was keeping her inside a cocoon only for him to defend and care. Which really didn't shock him when he found out that she had ended up with sasuke. He treated her so brutally, he has read the hospital reports when they would spar back in the day. She had said that naruto was someone she wanted but Sasuke was the one she needed. But now holding each other, they forgot the rational thoughts and were both thinking the same thing. '**One more time….the last time"**

Hinata was pulled back and pushed behind someone's back, but she knew that voice and that smell. "What the fuck do you think you'are doing" Naruto gulped and stared back at Sasuke. He was angry. So much for a night of celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

So in the end, I did make it a sasuhina Naruhina shot. Enjoy the last chapter, and sorry for grammar or just sucky writing style overall. Thanks to the people that enjoyed it, and thanks to the haters out there who have nothing else to do but bring their misery by posting nasty comments. But c'est la vie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I said what the fuck do you think you're doing" Sasuke snarled again, and squeezed hinata's arm as well to give her a warning. Hinata felt guilty, he had found them holding each other. "Listen teme, we were just saying hello, it's been some time since I saw her" naruto tried to defuse the situation. How can someone just say, listen I just want to fuck your girl one more time and then we can all move with our lifes. This was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, he would kill him before he would finish with the question. "Do you think I'm stupid" sasuke now turned to see hinata. He held her arm up, and grabbed her chin up in order to force her eyes on him. "He-hey teme…" Naruto knew to not get between them, but if sasuke were to hurt her then he would have to defend one of his precious people. But before he could say something else, he froze when he heard sasuke's next words.

"Do you love him?"

Hinata couldn't look away from embarrassment at being held like this, she tried to take her arm back but it resulted from another painful grip just how the snakes would coil themselves by her arms. Her heart broke, how many times did she have to tell him that he was the one for her, that he was her saviour, her dark knight, the one she truly loves. Then again if you love someone, then why did she feel the urge to sleep with somebody else. With her free hand, she gently placed her hand by his neck and jaw trying to soothe him, and with her eyes and soul answered

"I don't sasuke" she felt that her arm was going to get a bruise on her arm. "I love you…..I stopped loving him the moment I found out he didn't make me happy like you do" He started to lose his grip but still didn't understand why the longing stares then. Hinata noticed the face he was making, the question he must of have been asking himself all this time. She needed to let it out now, she didn't want to lose him. So she hugged him and buried her face in his chest, her throat was closing up and tears started to fall. Sasuke saw how she started trembling, shoulders shaking, and the stains taking over his shirt. He held her shoulders for comfort but still didn't want to forgive her. His heart was gone for a moment, damn the village, damn that dobe, and damn this girl who had so much control over him. The irony of his live, if it had been another girl he would never tolerate such behaviour. "Tch..damn" who is he kidding, if it wasn't hinata there wouldn't be any other girl. Ready to push her away and leave this place, hinata held on to him tighter.

"I just ...have this urge to sleep with him one more time…"

'**What'** both Hinata and Sasuke had asked themselves. Naruto had felt awkward the moment she had answered sho she loved, but now that she had confessed to sleeping with him. He had been worried about fighting sasuke about the hug, but this just secured a death beating from his friend. Sasuke's eyes had widened, his bottom lip dropped in shock. Hinata kept holding on to him, and started to explain herself.

" I know, I'm horrible *hiccup*...how can you believe me when I say *hiccup* I love you but I want to *hiccup* sleep with Naruto…..I'm the worst person ever… *sniff*"

It all made sense now, she just needed to let naruto out of her system. But that would mean giving all of her to him. Sasuke's closed his hands into a fist just thinking about naruto touching her. '**No..he wouldn't have her….because her heart, body and soul are mine…..naruto would only get her body but the rest will always be his….' **Sasuke couldn't believe himself, the idea of actually letting Hinata sleep with that dobe. Damn it all. He turned to see the idiot looking paler than ever. Naruto flinched, moving his hand closer to his pouch kunai in case sasuke was ready to end his life. But this was going to be the second time naruto's heart stopped from the surprise.

"What about you?" Sasuke waited, if Naruto wanted Hinata back then he would kill him there and then, but….if it was the same feeling, then he would have to let them do it and be done with this headache. Naruto started to stammer not knowing what to say, would he be killed if he were to admit the same as Hinata or just move on from this and label it as a mix up. But these two, they were very important to him, he had brought his brother back for a happy life and honesty was sacred between them. Naruto told Sasuke that it was okay to be with her, he didn't want his brother to think that he had been lying back them or to even assume that he wanted her back. That was not the case at all. Naruto leaned against the counter and opened the bottle he was supposed to share with his friends, and took a gulp from it. "I feel the same way, I just have these thoughts of sleeping with her one more time. My heart belongs to Sakura but I do feel ashamed as well that I want this"

Sasuke let out a sigh, he couldn't believe he was going to accept this let alone give them permission. But he understood now, he didn't like it but he was rational. As rational as you can be in this kind of situation. "Fine let's go to your place, you guys are going to do this and get it over with it"

'WHAT' hinata and naruto both thought. Sasuke turned back to see hinata and with a sad glance nodded towards her. He leaned on her forehead and whispered "don't give him what's mine… understood?" and with that Hinata's blush came back and before giving in to the darkness, she nodded. They both stared at naruto who's jaw dropped to the ground, but soon was able to get himself back together. He quickly got glasses and pour sake for all three of them. Before even saying anything, hinata and sasuke had downed their drinks. She smiled at Sasuke with such a gentle smile, and the teme had done the same back. Naruto was definitely in a dream, but was enjoying where it was going to lead. Once the had finished the rest of the bottle, all three of them headed out and said goodbyes to their friends. Sasuke was rushing to naruto's place as fast as he could, the sooner the sooner it would be over. Without wasting any time and also to not push his luck with sasuke, Naruto quickly unlocked his door and let them in. He was glad he had cleaned the house today in hopes of bringing sakura over for the night, but it seemed he was going to have one more night with the hyuuga princess. Once they had reached his room, he noticed how sweaty his palms had gotten. Hinata was a nervous wreck, this is what she had wanted right, to sleep with the blond RIGHT! However they were confused to the fact that sasuke was still in the room with them.

Hearing their silent question from their confused stare, Sasuke grabbed hinata by back of her head and started kissing her in front of the dobe. "Hmmm nnn…..nngaa...sas-sasu…." he bit her lip from calling his bedroom name in front of the dobe. '**Like I would let them be alone, I'm going to make sure this is what they say it is' **sasuke entered his tongue inside hinata's mouth from the gasp she made from the pain. His hand lowered to her back to bring the zipper down. He stared at Naruto, and invitation to either take it or leave it. Naruto was surprised but was getting excited by hearing and seeing Hinata and Sasuke's make out session. The blond walked towards Hinata's back and unclipped the neckline of the dress and then it was on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, but her black lacy thong was all left on her pearl skin. Sasuke left her mouth with a POP sound, looking at her flush face and her perky breasts he smirked. He spun her around and grabbed her arms to surround his neck. Naruto noticed the multiple huge hickies that were adorning Hinata's body, all over her neckline, between and on her breasts and down her stomach all the way down leading to her clothed center. He smiled and looked back at sasuke who had a smirk of a winner. Naruto grabbed hinata's breast and started massaging them gently, hearing her moans had made them both get hard. Sasuke continued to lick Hinata's ear towards her mouth.

Hinata was so aroused and so happy, she had the love of her life holding her and kissing her while Naruto was giving her pleasure just the way she wanted it. Her nipples were getting played with one at a time, once the blonde was done playing with one he would blow on it and turn his attention to the other one. Having Sasuke kiss and nip at her sensitive spots in her back and neck was to much that her toes were curling in protest to not finish then and there. "Ah ah...mnn..yes...aaahh" Naruto lowered to her center and started pulling her thong down, and she was already dripping wet. "Tch look at this teme, all wet and ready, what a perv princess" Naruto in order to prove his point entered two fingers and made a smacking sound every time he fingered her. "AH! Wa-wai!..aaahhh.." She didn't have time to get ready, but having naruto's fingers inside her was getting her closer. Sasuke noticed how hinata was moaning, but noticed that it wasn't as intense as when they normally do it. Watching naruto fingering his love, was supposed to make him jealous but in reality he was just horny now. He could see why the nickname dobe fit his friend so well, the blonde didn't even know how to properly satisfy his soon to be wife. So he whispered to hinata "he doesn't know your spots does he…" hinata instead of answering, she looked into his eyes and shook her head in acceptance. So Sasuke let out a chuckle. The avenger grabbed one of hinata's legs and brought it up exposing her even more. "Dobe you should try her, she's even more delicious than ramen"

"N-NO NA-naruto-kun...yo-you do-don't have to.." Naruto saw her glistening opening and her clit bright red, it was calling to him. The aroma was so enticing he didn't even finish hearing hinata's sentence. He licked and pressed her clit repetitively before entering her with this tongue. The teme was right, she was so delicious. Sasuke pinched and pulled Hinata's nipples hard enough to make her scream. "AAHHH….MMM..AAH MORE!" she could feel the knot in her core tighten even more. All of her spots were being touched, her nipples man handled, while naruto licked her in the right places. She couldn't contain it any more, a bit more and she was close to the edge "yes...mmm yes… aaahh" and before she noticed "AAAAAHHHHH!" her vaginal walls tightened around naruto's tongue, pulsating from the strong orgasm she had reached. Naruto feeling proud from his work, took all of his clothes off and lay down in bed, with his dick rigid and dripping with come. Hinata was breathing hard coming from her high, Sasuke giving her no time to catch up, carried her and positioned her on top of naruto. Her back and ass facing naruto, while sasuke kissed her lips again. Naruto took her hips and guided her until their parts would touch each other. He let out hiss when he slipped between her hot folds, but he wanted to give her some time. He kept rubbing himself until he couldn't hold back. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, but they understood they had to wait. While hinata was kissing Sasuke, she noticed that he was taking his clothes off as well. He grabbed her hair again, and made her lean down towards his dick. She licked her lips in anticipation. Sasuke gave a nod to naruto, and they both understood they would penetrate her at the same time. Then in one thrust from both boys, Hinata was filled.

"Mmm….anggmm...mmmm"

"Fuck Hinata, your pussy is so tight"

"Shit, her mouth is so warm and wet"

Hinata couldn't believe that this was happening, she was letting naruto move her hips in rythm with his thrusts while Sasuke grabbed and fuck her face. The moans were from naruto pleasuring her and yet in return they pleasured sasuke . Naruto kept thrusting into her wet cavern, and he felt in heaven. The only noises coming from his room where of skin slapping into each other, and moans coming from all three of them. Feeling that they were close to their release they quickened their pace and buried themselves in Hinata. Sasuke noticing how close they were, he quickly pulled from her mouth and turned her around to change positions. She was now bending over and giving a blowjob to Naruto while he entered her pussy in one hard thrust.

"MMNNGGG!"

Hinata tried to scream in pleasure but her throat tightened around naruto's member. She reached and started playing with his balls.

"Oh shit, Sasuke do that again….nngghh.. Fuck her hard so she can suck my dick harder"

Sasuke let out a chuckle and did it again. He slowed his pace but everytime he took a second when pulling out and then plunged into her as hard as he could. Hinata enjoyed the pain and pleasure she received, and in return she would moan and scream which sent the vibrations onto naruto's dick.

"Ugh mnngg fuck hinata, you like it rough huh…"

Naruto never knew this angel would like to be taken so rough. When they were together, he would try to make gentle love with her, in fear that she wouldn't be able to handle it. So he grabbed her hair and buried himself deep inside her. Sasuke smirked when he saw that, Naruto had now noticed the way Hinata liked it, but it was to late since she was going to be an Uchiha now. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore, and neither could naruto. So following a few hard deep thrusts into hinata,

"AAGGGH SHIT HINATA"

"FUCK HINATA!"

"MGGHMMM….MMNN"

they had come at the same time filling her with her juices. Hinata swallowed Naruto's come while her pussy was milking in return sasuke's cock. Sasuke pulled out of hinata and he was glad to see his come dripping between her legs. Hinata got up and cleaned her lips, and surrounded her arms to sasuke and gave him a chaste kiss. Sasuke gather her in his arms and were gone. Naruto looked up with lidded eyes, seeing a puff of smoke. He let out a chuckle and noticed that he was satisfied. Now he just needed to win Sakura's heart.

Sasuke laid Hinata down and joined her under the blankets. They held each other for the rest of the night, happy that the most important part of their bodies would always belong to each other, their hearts.

The End

Thank you for reading,

Sorry if you hated it,


End file.
